


How to Make a Blair Pfaff Fall in Love With You in 10 Days

by blairgeorgina



Category: Black Monday (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Black Monday, Blair Pfaff - Freeform, Blarris, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Simp Roger, Slow Burn, Tiff Georgina - Freeform, god blair is so fucking stupid, i hate gays, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairgeorgina/pseuds/blairgeorgina
Summary: Roger Harris is in love with Blair Pfaff. Blair is too oblivious to notice from all the constant flirting and tension that goes on between them. Roger decides that he’s going to put an end to this. He is going to make sure that Blair knows how he feels.
Relationships: Blair Pfaff & Tiff Georgina, Roger Harris & Blair Pfaff, Roger Harris & Corky Swafford, Roger Harris/Blair Pfaff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	How to Make a Blair Pfaff Fall in Love With You in 10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to julia for editing, and to the bmhc chat for helping me along! 
> 
> tw for mentions of alcohol in the beginning!

“Roger, this is Blair. Blair, this is Roger.” Tiff said, standing next to Corky while music was blasting in the back. A typical college party, Roger thought. He also thought about how he had been to many college parties in his three years, yet never met a man as pretty as Blair. He never felt a connection like this to someone so fast ever, anyways. Or maybe he just believed that he shared a connection to him because he just really wanted connection with him. Just a connection with a single pretty man, please? 

He shook Blair’s hand and felt dizzy already. Was he dehydrated or just falling in love at first sight? Two seconds at a party, no alcohol, and he was going to pass out. What kind of gay shit was this? The kind of gay shit where you meet a guy, fall for him instantly, and try to get him to fall for you for years before it doesn’t work out and you die. 

“Thank you, mother. And Tiff.” He said before they both walked away. He didn’t even realize that he had called Corky “mother” before he saw the expression on Blair’s face. 

“What...did you just say?” His eyes were wide and he looked like he was trying to make his body fill up the least space that it could.

“Corky. I said Corky.” Roger said very fast. He vividly remembers rubbing his thighs with his hands also very fast. He alternated from looking at Blair with a confused expression and looking around. He sucked in his mouth and had the urge to bite his cheeks.

“I don’t think you did.”

“Yes I did.” Now he looked at Blair with a blank expression. They kept eye contact for a few moments before Blair looked away.

“No.” Blair said, yet all Roger could do was smile at him (trying to make it as genuine as possible seeing as Roger wanted to completely off himself) and offer him a drink. If you get drunk then you would not able to remember how you embarrassed yourself moments after meeting an actual cute guy by calling your best friend “mother”. He hoped some alcohol would reverse some of the effects. 

Soon enough, they were drunk dancing with one another, laughing, and having fun. Thank God for that. Roger had the constant urge to just, like, kiss him in front of everyone. To which he chose to ignore, because a gay guy kissing another guy who he does not know the sexuality of is not the best thing. Not even a good thing, not at all.

He didn’t know if it was only the alcohol, but all Roger could think about in his hazy state was Blair, Blair, Blair. How his hair flopped over his face when they danced. How he, just, looked like that. He also had many questions about Blair; most of them about how he dressed. Roger was sure—especially in his drunken state—that no man dressed like how Blair was dressed that night.

Well, Blair was wearing a collared shirt under a sweater, french-tucked into a pair of skinny jeans (which are cuffed. Roger did not want to assume it’s because they were actually too long or not) and Converse. It really says something that Roger even remembers what Blair was wearing the first time they met. But Roger was not the type to assume someone’s sexuality (he still is not) just because of how they dress. Even if they are dressed like the gayest person he has ever seen, ever. 

Not even when Roger suggested getting water and he could feel Blair looking at him for a little too long while they drank.

“Hey!” Blair snapped his fingers (as well as he could, anyway) near Roger’s face when he was not looking at him. 

“What?”

“Look at me.” Blair commanded while still snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of Roger’s face. Roger did, because when a cute person tells you what to do you do it. Blair looked at him for a moment, and he definitely totally forgot what he was going to say. Instead, he carded his hands through Roger’s hair a couple of times, pushing it back. Blair looked at it for a few seconds, admiring his hard work on Roger’s hairline. 

And Roger wanted to kiss him.

And Roger wishes that he did. Because that party was over six months ago, and he would not be in this shit-show of a relationship with Blair like he is now. All the stolen glances, late nights texting and talking on the phone for hours. Roger flirting; Blair not understanding. All their awkward moments when Roger is trying to make it clear how much he likes Blair; Blair is too fucking oblivious to not be able to figure it out. So, saying that Roger is frustrated is an understatement. 

Sometimes he thinks it’s because he’s not trying hard enough. Sometimes he thinks it’s because Blair is stupid, but that’s not true. He decides that it is definitely because Roger is not trying hard enough. 

Roger decides he is going to try harder. He is sitting down at his desk now. He is going to make sure that Blair knows exactly how he feels, without saying how he actually feels. Of course. 

He stares at a Google tab for over five minutes. How the fuck am I supposed to go about this? So, as anyone does, he types “flirting techniques”. Perfect! Only took him the time that it usually took to return a phone call to figure out the greatest Google search that will help him flirt with Blair Pfaff, the right way. 

“12 Best Flirting Tips for Girls - How to Flirt with Guys - Seventeen Magazine” is the first thing to come up. Of fucking course it’s by Seventeen Magazine. And it’s not like Roger has a personal bias against Seventeen Magazine; however, for a twenty-one year old man using an article by them just sounds wrong. He almost adds “FOR GAY MEN!” to his search, but in the end decides not to. This Seventeen Magazine article isn’t the best option, but it will have to do. 

Roger spends a while going through the article. Finding what he doesn’t like, what he understands, what he thinks is a good idea, etc. He pulls out a notebook that isn’t currently being used for school and begins to write down flirting techniques. In the end, the list looks like this:

Be confident  
Show you’re interested in their life  
Draw attention to your lips  
Let them catch you looking at them  
Be obvious sometimes  
Flirt before you see them  
Introduce your friend  
Check out their clothes 

He’s not really sure what “Draw attention to your lips” means. He imagines a scenario when he’s talking to Blair and goes “Look at my lips!” because...well obviously. All he wants to do is kiss this man and that’s the only way he knows how in this imaginary moment. “Be confident” is crossed out because Roger is already very confident (or at least he thinks so, which is the only thing important to him. Unless Blair doesn’t think he’s confident, then he’s not confident), but he thinks it’s good. He also knows that he already does some if not most of the things on this list, especially the “Show you’re interested in their life” part.

He immediately remembers when Blair made him watch “Ferris Bueller’s Day Off” over twenty times. This was around they first met, and when things were still awkward after the party. It’s also how Roger figured out that Blair was gay; he knew that he should cut the shit about not assuming that he wasn’t. 

He had invited Roger to his apartment for maybe the second time that day, tenth time that week. Blair offered Roger popcorn for, again, second time that day, tenth time that week. And he had the same smile every single time. The smile that made it impossible for Roger to decline, but also for him to form words at all. And his lack of words made Blair confused also every single time. His smile would drop and he would open his mouth to apologize for being annoying and almost overbearing.

“No-no-no it’s okay. Yes.” Roger would say, different variations everytime. This particular time, he took the popcorn for himself and walked to the other room. He saw Tiff, who was sprawled out on the coach and eating chips (which must’ve been very hard since she was almost upside down. Like what happens when you try to drink something upside down but it goes into your nose instead). And she must’ve seen, or heard, Roger come in because she immediately tried to sit up, struggling at first. 

“Hey Roger. I haven’t seen you since I almost choked to death trying to chug green tea. Was that today?” She was in a normal sitting position then, trying to get rid of the chip dust still on her fingers. “Are you here to watch Ferris Bueller with Blair…again? For the hundredth time in a week?” 

“Not again...hopefully.” Roger said and gave an awkward smile to Tiff before he realized that Blair was right behind him. “I mean...hopefully! Yes I would like to watch Ferris Bueller again?” It comes out as a question because he was not sure if he should want to watch the movie again or not.

“Yeah…” Blair trailed off talking to Tiff, only after squinting his eyes a little bit at Roger. They started arguing about who should get to watch something on the TV right now. But they hardly argued through words, only through facial expressions. Blair widened his eyes, then Tiff widened her eyes. Then Blair started to move his head like a very fast bobblehead, then Tiff did the same. Roger started to look around, looking for something to do other than look at their confusing ass communication. He wished that Blair and Tiff had a dog or something that he could pet. Or a lizard. Or literally anything that he could’ve interacted with like a Sim. He opted to looking out the window, which was probably the worst one option that he could’ve had because there is absolutely no view so Roger just stood there looking at nothing. Like an actual Sim.

“Roger.” Blair said and Roger realized that Tiff was gone, and also that he had been holding the bucket of the popcorn the entire time. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Roger thought there was something there; but it’s just awkward. Like neither of them knew what to do. Who would speak again? Sit down first? Break eye contact, etc. 

Roger ended up coughing, looking Blair up and down, and sitting down. Nice move, asshole. Blair also sat down, putting his legs up on the couch but making sure he didn’t touch Roger. He smiled at him, but not the same smile that he smiled at the party. It was awkward and uncomfortable. But they ended up watching Ferris Bueller’s Day Off anyways so who cares about all the awkward shit! 

But this time was different, because while Blair was still mouthing the words, he was visibly swooning over Matthew Broderick the entire time. “He’s so pretty.”, “Oh my god he’s so beautiful.” basically just different variations like that. Also different variations of “He’s gay!” every time Cameron was on screen. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t deny the fact that Blair was gay any longer. He’s obviously not one to assume, but the clothes? The swooning over a male actor? The calling a fictional character gay multiple times and not as an insult?

But now his problem was that he had to determine what two gay men who are friends do and what they do not do. Do friends fall asleep during Ferris Bueller’s Day Off and lie their heads into each other's laps? Because that's what Blair happened to do this time. And Roger couldn’t help but comb his hands through Blair’s hair for a few minutes and wonder how to get things to be less awkward between them.

So Roger may say that he’s already done the “Show you’re interested in their life” part. Still sitting down at his desk, in front of his notebook and computer, he hears Corky come home. 

“Corky! Hello!” He immediately yells, knowing that she knows to come up. She yells a groan back, but he can already hear her coming down the hall. He tried to stop the habit of calling her “mother” after the whole thing with Blair happened.

“What.” She says, completely deadpan. She’s leaning against the doorway. She looks absolutely exhausted, which makes Roger feel terrible about making her come to his room. He decides to keep going anyway.

“Can you check this over for me?” Corky sighs before trudging over to him. She stands behind Roger, putting her hands on his shoulders and bending over to look at the list. She looks at the list, then the computer, then the list again.

“Now why the fuck would you do this?”

“Is it a bad idea?”

“No? I just don’t think…” she starts scrolling through the Seventeen Magazine article, reaching her arms around Roger to reach. “....I understand? What is this?” 

Was this a mistake? Is he making a fool of himself right now? Is Corky going to hate him because he made a stupid plan to get Blair to finally like him back and show it? He starts to try and explain but keeps on stuttering so much that nothing coherent will come out. He closes the notebook and restrains himself from throwing it across the room in frustration. 

“Is this about Blair? Did you look up flirting techniques on Seventeen Magazine so you can flirt with Blair?” Roger looks up at her, she’s smiling. Like, really fucking wide. Corky moves so she’s leaning on the desk now, in front of him. “That’s sweet. And gay. And a little funny but mostly sweet.” 

“Of course it’s about Blair. Do you think it’s okay?” 

“Yes it’s okay. Everything you do is perfect.” She smiles at Roger and runs her hands through his hair before leaving. 

Maybe it is perfect. Maybe everything with Blair will work out in the end.


End file.
